Music Blossom Part 2
by DnzReimu
Summary: "Kau sudah puas sekarang, Ren!" Hayato berjalan menuju Ren. Tatapannya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Haruka menjadi takut dengan Hayato. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tatapan Hayato yang seperti ini.. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua! Baca dibaca and RnR of course


Ini chapter 2 ya! XD check it out~

It's Uta no Prince Sama cast!

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, School life, Drama

* * *

"Sebaiknya aku tidur cepat..." Haruka segera tidur dengan wajah merahnya.

'Apa aku... sudahlah! Sudahlah Haruka!' pikiran itu membuat Haruka susah tidur. Matanya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Angin malam hilir mudik dari jendela menerpa matanya hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur juga. Pada pagi harinya, seperti biasa, Hayato menunggui Haruka untuk berangkat bersama.

"Pa... Eh?" Hayato heran melihat kondisi Haruka yang lumayan kacau.

"Kamu Mengapa?" tanya Hayato melihat pipi Haruka yang masih agak merah. Haruka menggeleng. Rambutnya juga tidak terlalu rapi seperti biasa.

"Kamu... mabuk ya?" tanya Hayato memicingkan matanya. Haruka merengut. Mengapa? Tatapan itu biasanya Hayato gunakan saat ia merasa curiga atau mungkin bia juga sedang bercanda. Pokoknya tatapan itu menyebalkan!

"Nggak lah!" seru Haruka sambil memukul lengan Hayato. "Berangkat yuk. Nggak usah pedulikan aku." Ajak Haruka. Hayato pun berjalan di belakang Haruka yang jalannya agak sempoyongan.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hayato yang mulai khawatir. Haruka pun menggeleng lagi. Hayato makin khawatir karena pipi Haruka makin merah saat di kelas.

Teng teng teng...

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan rapi. Tak seperti biasanya, Ren duduk di sebelah Haruka. Hayato yang duduk di belakang Haruka hanya menatap Ren dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan-jangan Ren mengincar Haruka...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Hiro Sensei masuk ke kelas. Guru matematika itu mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal matematika dari dalam tasnya. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa dan normal. Tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga jam istirahat tiba. Hanya Takashi yang tersandung kaki Yuuma hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelas.

"Haahh~" Haruka menghela napas. Menyendiri di atap sekolah itu menyenangkan, bagi Haruka. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Sendirian, menatap langit biru di musim panas, membuat pikiran Haruka tenang dan santai.

"Mengapa pipiku masih panas..." gumam Haruka memegangi kedua pipinya. Demam? Nggak mungkin! Haruka tidak pernah demam di musim panas. Angin musim panas bertiup semilir lembut menyentuh kulitnya yang halus. Matanya menerawang jauh. Pikirannya sampai saat ia dan Hayato bertemu pertama kali. Saat itu, Hayato dan Haruka berada di Taman Kanak-kanak yang sama. Satu kelas pula. Awalnya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Namun sudah lazim jika anak-anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih polos itu bermain bersama, walaupun tak Renal. Haruka tidak tertarik untuk bermain bersama temannya, ia hanya memperhatikan kotak musik yang cukup antik milik kelas dan membukanya. Ketika dibuka, lantunan Canon terdengar. Tami Sensei sebagai wali kelasnya sudah mengajak Haruka bermain, tapi Haruka menggeleng. Ia berkata pada Tami Sensei kalau Haruka mau di kelas saja. Tami Sensei pun akhirnya meninggalkan Haruka sendirian di kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Haruka.

"Kamu lagi apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan mata polosnya.

"Ini." Haruka menyodorkan kotak musik itu kepada anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu duduk di sebelah Haruka dan membuka kotak musik berwarna kuning emas. Canon kembali terdengar.

"Wah, bagus sekali..." mata bocah itu berbinar-binar. Haruka ikut senang kalau teman barunya itu suka dengan lagu itu walaupun pada saat itu, Haruka tidak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan kotak itu.

"Aku Hayato," bocah itu menyodorkan tangan kecilnya. Senyum sumringah bocah itu membuat Haruka menatapnya kaget sekaligus heran. "Aku Haruka," balas Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangan kecilnya menjabat tangan Hayato. Berkat ajakan Hayato, Haruka meletakkan kotak musik itu di kursi dan pergi bermain dengan Hayato. Sejak saat itulah mereka berdua akrab, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka pun juga saling akrab dan menganggap saudara sendiri.

"Ternyata ada orang di sini," ujar seseorang. Haruka terkejut.

"Jinguji-kun?!"

"Ah, Haruka-san..." kata orang itu yan ternyata Ren.

"Kamu ingat namaku..." Haruka agak tersipu malu. 'Akhirnya..' batinnya.

"Iya. Hehehe..." Ren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Haruka. Lama mereka terdiam. Mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas untuk suasana seperti ini.

"Kamu suka menyendiri, ya..." kata Ren menoleh ke arah Haruka yang duduk sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Hem... Iya..." kata Haruka tanpa menoleh ke arah Ren. Ren menatap Haruka cukup lama tanpa berkedip.

"Kamu..."

"Hm?" Haruka menoleh ke arah Ren.

"Sakit, ya?" Ren memegang pipi Haruka. Glek~ Wajah Haruka makin memerah.

"Pipimu merah loh dari tadi..." Ren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka dengan wajah polosnya. Haruka makin tak berkutik..!

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya.." ujar Ren tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haruka. Haruka memalingkan wajahnya dan pipinya juga merah padam hingga ke telinganya.

"Pipiku merah... Karena wajahmu..." Haruka menepuk pipi Ren dengan lembut. Pipi Ren ikut menjadi merah padam.

"Ma-maaf..." Ren menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Haruka. Mereka berdua pun kembali diam hingga bel masuk pelajaran dimulai. Saat pelajaran, Ren dan Haruka terlihat mulai akrab. Hayato menjadi tidak fokus belajar dan hanya mengamati Ren dengan tatapan dingin. Merasa tidak terima jika Haruka direbut Ren.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dengan nyaring. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah. Haruka berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, di mana ada ruang musik. Lantai tiga sudah sepi. Selain memang sudah pulang sekolah, lantai tiga digunakan untuk kegiatan ekstraurikuler dan kebetulan hari ini tidak ada kegiatan apa pun.

Haruka memasuki ruang musik. Sebuah grand piano tua terletak di dekat jendela. Sudah mulai berdebu. Tuts piano berwarna putih itu juga tidak seputih dulu. Namun Haruka suka memainkannya. Piano tua itu yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia ingin memainkan piano, merenung, dan sesekali membuat lagu. Kain menutuo jendela berwarna transparan tertiup angin sore. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kaca yang sudah lama tak pernah dibuka. Haruka berjalan mengitari piano itu. Kalau ia sudah ada di ruang itu, sudah dipastikan ia banyak pikiran dan bermaksud melampiaskannya.

"Kenapa..." Haruka duduk di kursi dekat piano. Kepalanya tertunduk. Pipinya tak semerah tadi. Hayato sudah pulang duluan. "Sepertinya tidak peduli lagi..." gumamnya sedih.

Cklek~ Pintu ruang musik terbuka.

"Nanami?" Ren muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jinguji-kun?" Haruka berdiri. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu di sini.." Ren masuk ke dalam ruang musik sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya tampak berantakan.

"Kamu pasti tidur di atap, ya?" tanya Haruka berusaha tersenyum. Ren terkekeh. Matanya yang sipit terlihat makin sipit ketika ia tertawa. Rambutnya agak panjang, dan berwarna coklat sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Ren yang konyol dan ceria.

"Haruka, main satu lagu dong... Lagu yang waktu itu.." Ren menggandeng lengan Haruka.

"Apa? Canon, maksudmu?"

"Iya. Ayolah.. Kamu berbakat!" Ren menepuk bahu Haruka. Ren pun berdiri di depan piano, menunggu permainan piano Haruka. Melihat Ren begitu antusias, mau tidak mau Haruka memainkan lagu Canon. Sekujur tubuh Ren merinding dibuatnya. Perasaan Haruka terlampiaskan melalui tuts-tuts piano. Selesai memainkan lagu Canon, bukannya senang, Haruka terlihat sedih. Entah Mengapa perasaannya seperti itu. Ren yan melihat Haruka sedih segera memeluknya.

"Kamu kenapa sedih? Aku nggak mau lihat temanku sedih..." pelukan Ren makin erat. Haruka syok karena tiba-tiba Ren memeluknya. Di ruang musik pula. Ada apa ini?! Kacau! Kacau!

"Aku suka padamu, Haruka..." bisik Ren tiba-tiba. Telinga Haruka terasa panas, wajahnya juga panas dan merah padam. 'Tak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!' pikiran Haruka makin kacau. Pikirannya amburdul seperti benang kusut! Entah harus senang atau sedih, tak tahu pokoknya!

"Maaf, tak perlu jawab sekarang. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan..." Ren melepaskan pelukan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pipinya juga menjadi merah merona.

'Hayato bodoh...' batin Haruka. Ia menghirup napas sedalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Haruka tersenyum pada Ren.

"Aku... Aku juga..." Haruka menatap dalam-dalam mata Ren. Keseriusan Ren terlihat jelas di matanya. Wajah Ren perlahan mendekat. Dan Haruka makin tak berkutik. Tatapannya makin dalam. Haruka merasa nyaman dengan Ren, walaupun mereka belum lama Renal.

Jarak wajah Haruka dan Ren semakin dekat. Perlahan Haruka memejamkan mata. Pipinya kembali panas. Jantungnya berdegup Rencang. Bahkan ia pun dapat mendengarkan degup jantungnya sendiri. Ren semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haruka. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Haruka.

"Eh?" Haruka memegangi dahinya. Sekarang dahinya yang panas. Ren masih menatapnya. Mereka berdua menjadi salah tingkah. Tak menyangka mereka bisa melakukan sejauh ini, di ruang musik sekolah.

"A-Aku mau pulang..." Haruka segera berdiri. Membersihkan roknya dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Tunggu," Ren menggenggam tangan Haruka. "Biar aku antar pulang. Sudah larut.." Haruka mengangguk mengingat langit sudah mulai gelap. Akhirnya, Haruka masuk ke dalam mobil milik Ren dan diantar pulang.

Selama perjalanan, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya mereka masih gugup mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Rumahku di sudah dekat." Kata Haruka menunjuk bangunan berwarna putih. Mobil Ren segera menepi.

"Terima kasih.." Haruka menundukkan kepalanya ketika sudah berada di luar mobil.

"Ah, nggak perlu seperti itu..." Ren mengacak-acak rambut Haruka.

"Ehmm... Aku.. boleh panggil kamu Haruka?" tanya Ren sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"He? Haruka?" Ren mengangguk malu.

"Aku pikir masih terlalu cepat. Jadi, lebih baik tidak usah deh..." kata Ren kembali garuk-garuk kepala. Haruka yang melihat kegugupan Ren tertawa kecil.

"Sa-ku..." Hayato berdiri tepat di depan mobil Ren.

"Ho. Ada Ichinose rupanya.." Ren tersenyum pada Hayato. Tapi Hayato malah membuang muka. Haruka melihat Hayato dengan perasaan cemas. Entah Mengapa atmosfir kali ini sangat tidak nyaman. Seperti melihat musuh bebuyutan.

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, HARUKA.." ujar Ren dengan penekanan pada kata 'HARUKA'. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

"Heee?" matanya terbelalak. Padahal tadi ia belum mau memanggil nama kecilnya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ini?!' batin Haruka panik. Tatapan Hayato padanya tidak seperti biasa. Hayato mendengus dan beranjak pergi.

"Hayato!" panggil Haruka. Langkah Hayato terhenti, namun ia tidak menoleh pada Haruka. "Maaf..." 'eh? Apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Sangat-sangat bersalah pada Hayato! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali... Namun apa daya kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari mulutku...'

Haruka hendak menghampiri Hayato, namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat Hayato berjalan menuju rumahnya, tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyedihkan bagi Haruka. ia dilanda kebingungan, kecemasan, hingga ia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali. Papa dan mama yang melihat anaknya berperilaku tidak biasa menjadi sangat khawatir. Mama menawari kare, namun Haruka menggeleng. Papa mengajaknya ke restaurant, tetap Haruka menggeleng. Ia memilih di kamar saja. Toh, besok hari Minggu.

Sebuah e-mail masuk di handphone Haruka.

To :Harukaxchan

From :Ren_noxx

Subject :^_^

Acc : -

Message :

Karena besok hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain ? Tenang, aku yang jemput ;)

"Jinguji-kun?! Dari mana dia dapat alamat e-mailku?!" gumam Haruka terkejut. Ia menjadi gemetaran menerima e-mail dari Ren. Baru kali ini ia mendapat e-mail dari teman laki-laki selain Hayato. "Aku harus balas apa?!" Setelah berpikir lama dan mondar-mandir sebanyak 100 kali di dalam kamar, akhirnya ia menjawab e-mail Ren.

To :Ren_nox

From :Harukaxchan

Subject :Selamat malam..

Acc : -

Message :

Minggu ini ? Ok. Aku tunggu di rumahku jam 9.

"Huwaaaa... Aku nekat sekali!" Haruka menarik-narik rambutnya persis seperti orang yang depresi. Ia tidak menyangka akan menerima tawaran dari cowok yang baru saja menembaknya. Besok? Ini terlalu cepat, Haruka! Karena itulah, Haruka tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman karena deg-degan akan jalan-jalan dengan Ren, cowok terpopuler di sekolah. "Bagaimana kalau ada teman sekelasku yang melihat? Bagaimana kalau penggemar Ren yang melihat? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku harus gimana?!" Haruka terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil handphonenya. Timbul suara gemercing dari gantungan yang tergantung di handphonenya. Boneka kucing kecil berwarna _soft pink_ tergantung di sana, lengkap dengan bulu-bulu yang ada di sekitar kucing itu. Gantungan itu hadiah dari Hayato saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Aaarrghhh..!" Haruka segera tidur sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Pokoknya ia tidak mau tahu. Apa yang sudah ia putuskan, harus dilakukan. Apa pun resikonya. Karena larut malam, Haruka akhirnya tertidur pulas juga.

Kicauan burung gereja yang hinggap di beranda kamar membangunkan Haruka dari tidur lelapnya. Langit sudah terang dan sinar matahari sayup-sayup masuk ke kamarnya. Haruka mengambil jam weker kuningnya yang ada di samping kasurnya. Hm, jam setengah tujuh. Bagus. Terlalu semangat hari ini hingga ia terbangun sebelum bunyi weker membangunkannya.

"Hari ini aku mau pakai baju apa ya?" Haruka langsung membuka lemari bajunya lebar-lebar. Bukannya segera mandi, ia sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan saat 'Kencan' hari ini. Sibuk memilih baju, yang ini, itu, semua ia keluarkan dari dalam lemarinya. Baju musim panas yang cocok dengannya adalah baju yang mini karena Haruka termasuk cewek mungil atau bertubuh pendek.

"Ini saja deh..." Haruka pun memilih baju favoritnya. Baju terusan berwarna kuning dan ada aksen pita di bagian belakang. Sederhana, tapi Haruka merasa cantik kalau memakainya. Dengan wajah sumringah, Haruka segera turun untuk sarapan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Haruka sehingga orang tuanya terheran-heran. Kemarin dia muram, Mengapa sekarang senyum-senyum? Dasar dunia anak remaja..

"Papa, mama, hari ini aku mau ke taman bermain...!" semangat Haruka menggebu-gebu hingga ayam gorengnya terjatuh, sedangkan papa tersedak kopi dan menyembur ke koran yang ia pegang sendiri.

"Maksudmu... KENCAN?!" mama mendekatkan wajahnya ke Haruka. Papa juga ikut-ikutan mama. Haruka yang sumringah segera mengangguk dengan semangat. Terjadi keheningan yang lama. Papa dan mama saling tatap.

"Anak kita sudah besar, pa..." mama memeluk papa dengan lebay.

"Iya, ma! Kita berhasil!" papa membalas pelukan mama. Haruka terheran-heran dengan tingkah orang tuanya. Autis sekali...

"Aku selesai. Aku mandi dulu ya..." Haruka meletakkan sumpitnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera mandi.

"Mandi yang wangi ya, nak!" ujar mama dari dapur. Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Haruka sudah mulai menggosokkan shampoo di rambutnya sambil berdendang. Ia tak sabar menantikan ini.

"Hmm... Perfect." Haruka memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut yang halus, baju favorit, flat shoes. Lip gloss pink mewarnai bibirnya. Senyum Haruka makin mengembang ketika jam menunjukkan waktu jam 9 kurang 3 menit. Jantungnya berdegup Rencang karena pertama kali ia berRencan. "Aku tak boleh ragu," Haruka berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapan matanya mantap, tanda tak ada keraguan lagi.

"Ah!" Haruka mengintip dari berandanya dan sebuah mobil yang sama seperti tadi malam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Klakson pun berbunyi. "Yeah..!" Haruka berlari menuju depan rumah.

"Haruka, hati-hati ya!" kata papa. Mama mengangguk.

"Iya, pa. Tenang saja." Haruka mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Aku pergi..!" Haruka membuka pintunya dan disambut oleh Ren. Ren membuka kacamata hitamnya. Hwaaa... Keren sekali! jantung Haruka makin berdegup Rencang dan pipinya merona.

"Waaahh... Haruka! kamu cantik sekali!" Ren menghampiri Haruka yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ah, masa? Kamu juga.." Haruka tersenyum sambil menatap Ren.

"He? Aku cantik juga?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aduuuhhh... Kamu ke-keren!" Haruka memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hahaha... Dasar. Ayo, kita berangkat." Ren membukakan pintu mobil dan berlagak layaknya pelayan. Dengan malu-malu Haruka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cih.." Hayato mengintip dari balik pagar rumahnya. Hayato melihat Ren dengan tatapan dingin. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Hayato masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Haaaaa...!" Haruka segera keluar mobil begitu sampai di taman bermain. Ren tersenyum dan ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo." Ren menjulurkan tangannya. Haruka memegang telapak tangan Ren dan segera masuk ke taman bermain. Sudah lama Haruka tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Mungkin, terakhir kali saat ia berumur 13 tahun. Ia pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Hayato. Wahananya tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu sehingga membuat Haruka kembali bernostalgia melihat wahana-wahana itu.

"Mengapa?" Ren terlihat khawatir melihat Haruka yang hanya bengong saat mereka sedang makan siang.

"He? Nggak. Nggak apa-apa..." Haruka kaget dan segera tersenyum. Ia tidak mau Ren khawatir karena dirinya. Haruka sebenarnya memikirkan Hayato. Sedari tadi saat bermain di wahana, Renangannya dengan Hayato kembali muncul. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu dengan Hayato, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia langsung lari pulang menuju rumah Hayato?

"Wahana terakhir.." gumam Ren ketika langit sudah memerah. Haruka menatap bianglala. 'Yosh!' batin Haruka semangat.

"Ayo." Ren menggandeng tangan Haruka dan berjalan menuju loket bianglala. Sebuah kapsul berwarna ungu tua berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu dan mereka berdua masuk. Kapsul itu cukup sempit, sehingga lutut mereka hampir bersentuhan, terlebih Ren yang tinggi membuat kapsul itu tampak kecil.

"Ne! Wahana itu belum kita datangi!" Haruka menunjuk sebuah wahana. Tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai-gapai Ren untuk melihat wahana itu juga dari atas. 'Mana Ren?' pikir Haruka. Ia menoleh dan CUP! Ren mencium pipi Haruka. Mata Haruka terbelalak. Sinar matahari sore memancar di wajah mereka.

Tak terasa waktu mereka di bianglala sudah selesai. Kapsul mereka berhenti di tempat asal mereka memulai permainan.

"Eh?" Haruka segera menepis tangan Ren. Matanya terbelalak.

"Hm? Mengapa?" Haruka menunjuk seseorang yang ia lihat. "Hooo.." Ren tersenyum sinis terhadap orang yang Haruka tunjuk.

"Hi-Hayato?" gumam Haruka tak percaya bahwa Hayato ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang, Ren?!" Hayato berjalan menuju Ren. Tatapannya seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Haruka menjadi takut dengan Hayato. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat tatapan Hayato yang seperti ini.

"Hm.." Ren menghampiri Hayato. Jarak antara mereka berdua dekat dan tatapan mereka seperti ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Tangan Hayato terkepal.

BUGH! Tinju Hayato melayang di pipi Ren. Ren tidak ambruk ke tanah, namun membalas tinjuan Hayato.

"Stop!" Haruka menitikkan airmata dan melerai mereka berdua. "Aku tak mau lihat ini!" Haruka segera berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Tak peduli Hayato dan Ren memanggil namanya berulang kali. Berlari cukup lama dan jauh, Haruka kelelahan. Napasnya terengah-engah, kakinya pegal dan sakit. Nampak kakinya penuh lecet.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Haruka bersandar di dinding. Ia juga menghapus airmatanya.

"Mereka berdua... BODOH!" Haruka melayangkan tinjuannya ke dinding. "Aku nggak mau bertemu Hayato lagi.." gumamnya penuh amarah. Ia pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang..." mama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Haruka ngomel-ngomel sendiri di kamar. "Mungkin besok sudah seperti biasa lagi.." kata papa menambahkan.

"Uuuugghhh...!" Haruka meninju-ninju bantal. Mukanya merah padam karena marah. Tak tahu Mengapa ia marah kepada Hayato, bukan Ren. Dan Mengapa yang ada di pikirannya Hayato, bukan Ren?!

"Gaaaahhh...!" Haruka melempar bantal itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat mengingat Hayato memukul Ren tadi. "Hayato bodoh..." gumam Haruka diiringi tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terus mengurung diri sampai malam, hanya keluar saat makan saja. Saat ditanya mama dan papanya, Haruka hanya menggeleng sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. Selesai makan, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Larut malam, Haruka masih belum bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di taman bermain tadi. Hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari kemarin rusak sudah oleh kelakuan Hayato dan Ren.

Tok tok. Jendela kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Penasaran, Haruka menghampiri jendela dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuknya. Tampak seorang laki-laki menunggunya di beranda kamarnya.

"Hayato?!" Haruka terkejut saat melihat Hayato yang naik ke beranda kamarnya, malam-malam pula. Haruka merasa ragu, tapi penasaran juga Mengapa Hayato datang malam-malam.

"Haruka, keluarlah... Aku tau kamu ngintip dari jendela..." kata Ren tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Glek. "Gimana dia bisa tau sih?!" batin Haruka sedikit jengkel. Akhirnya, ia membuka jendela dan keluar menghampiri Ren.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Haruka sedikit ketus. Ren membalikkan badannya dan menatap Haruka agak lama.

"Maafkan aku!" Ren segera menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia merasa sangat bersalah. Merasa aksinya kurang meyakinkan, Ren langsung sujud di depan Haruka. "Maafkan aku, Haruka!" ucapnya sekali lagi. Haruka melihat Ren dengan tatapan aneh. Bisa-bisanya Ren melakukan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haruka jongkok di depan Ren yang masih dalam posisi sujud.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur gara-gara kejadian tadi. Makanya aku ke sini." Cerita Ren tanpa mengubah posisinya hingga Haruka menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan ada yang harus aku ceritakan padamu.." ujar Ren yang sudah duduk di sebelah Haruka. "Cerita apa?" Haruka membuka telinganya lebar-lebar. Setelah Ren menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, Hayato pernah bilang padaku. Dia bilang... agar aku menjauhimu..." Ren memulai ceritanya.

"Apa?!"

"Tu-tunggu, jangan marah dulu. Bukan dia yang salah, tapi aku yang salah... Aku malah mendekatimu, menciummu... Makanya, sebelum hubungan kita ini jadi terlalu jauh, aku mohon. Kamu jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku ini playboy. Aku mengakuinya memang. Jadi, aku ingin kamu bahagia, bukan aku sakiti..." belum selesai Ren bercerita, PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Ren.

"Kamu keterlaluan!" Haruka menangis setelah menampar Ren. Pipi kanan Ren merah sekarang.

"Jangan nangis, Haruka! Aku tau aku salah. Makanya aku bilang sekarang. Daripada setelah kita berhubungan dan kamu tau hal ini, tentu kamu akan lebih sakit hati..." Ren menghapus air mata Haruka yang mengalir di pipi lembut Haruka.

"Aku... Aku nggak akan marah padamu. Tapi aku hanya kecewa karena mempermainkan perasaan perempuan..." kata Haruka sambil sesegukan. "Dan Mengapa Hayato melakukan itu?"

"Hayato mencintaimu, Haruka." jawab Ren dengan serius. Haruka tahu tatapan itu artinya keseriusan.

"Mengapa kamu memberitahuku semuanya, Ren? Bukannya kamu yang sakit hati?" tanya Haruka agak pelan, takut tiba-tiba Ren mengamuk. "Karena aku sayang sama kamu." Jawab Ren sama pelannya dengan suara Haruka.

"Heee?" Haruka membulatkan matanya.

"Iya. Aku sayang padamu. Saat aku menatapmu, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda di dirimu. Kamu polos, tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain. Dan aku sadari, perasaan itu cinta. Aku baru merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya saat aku bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih!" Ren kembali bersujud di depan Haruka.

"Hahahaha... Tak perlu seperti itu, Ren. Kamu ini..." Haruka memukul lengan Ren. Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, memecah kesunyian malam hari..

Karena hari sudah beranjak pagi, Ren pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan lega. Begitu juga Haruka yang juga merasa lega mendengar cerita Ren. Ia senang karena Ren berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi dan akan benar-benar mencintai pasangannya kelak.

Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya memancar mencerahkan kota Tokyo. Setelah mencuri waktu tidur, Haruka bangun dengan perasaan senang dan segar kembali.

"Aaahh... Senangnya.." Haruka segera menuju dapur dan sarapan bersama. Haruka menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah ceria. Mama dan papa menatapnya heran.

"Hm? Mengapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Haruka memperhatikan tubuhnya, kalau saja ada yang salah sehingga menerima tatapan aneh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kemarin kamu cemberut, sekarang udah senyum-senyum. Aneh..." kata papa. Mama mengangguk tanda setuju dengan papa.

"Ah, ada deh pokoknya..." kata Haruka mengedipkan matanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Perasaannya saat ini adalah ingin bertemu dengan Hayato. Tak sabar ia ingin melihat wajah Hayato. Setelah sarapan, ia mandi dan ganti seragam sekolah. Di depan rumahnya, tak nampak Hayato. Biasanya Hayato menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. "Tak apa. Pasti dia berangkat duluan.." gumam Haruka. cepat-cepat ia pergi ke sekolah dan ingin bertemu Hayato.

Sesampainya di kelasnya, ia mencari Hayato dan rupanya Hayato sudah tiba di sekolah lebih dulu, seperti yang Haruka duga.

"Pagiii..." Haruka menegur Hayato terlebih dahulu.

"Pa-pagi..." jawab Hayato yang tampak terkejut saat Haruka menegurnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" kata Hayato yang saat itu juga segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng Haruka. Langkah kaki Hayato yang cepat membuat Haruka kewalahan. Hayato membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Buat apa kita ke sini, Hayato?" tanya Haruka yang cukup kelelahan setelah berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Hayato yang cukup cepat. Setibanya di atap sekolah, Hayato diam sejenak.

"Dengar! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di taman bermain itu. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku!" Hayato menundukkan kepalanya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Ren kemarin malam. "Maaf karena selama ini... Aku nggak jujur sama kamu..." sambungnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, kamu nggak usah seperti itu.." ucap Haruka lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hayato.

"He?"

"Iya." Jawab Haruka tersenyum. Begitu Hayato menegakkan kepalanya, Haruka segera memeluknya.

"Aku juga suka kok sama kamu..." kata Haruka yang memeluk Hayato itu.

"Haaaaaaaaa..?! Ka-kamu.."

"Aku tau semuanya gara-gara Ren!" ujar Haruka sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ren? Aargh~ Dia beritahu semuanya..." gumam Hayato. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Berkat Ren, cinta Hayato selama ini terbalaskan. Dan Haruka menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Ren yang bersembunyi di balik pintu tersenyum. Walaupun ia menyukai Haruka, tapi alangkah baiknya jika Haruka bersama Hayato karena Hayato cocok dengan Haruka dan mengenalnya dengan baik.

Bel masuk sekolah berdering nyaring. Haruka dan Hayato menuju ke kelas mereka. Kali ini mereka berjalan beriringan bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pasangan yang akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri, tanpa menutup-nutupinya. Cinta mereka pun berjalan dengan mulus dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Love is just... sweet..

* * *

What do you think?

Please RnR ^^


End file.
